


A Promise is a Promise

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Keeps His Promises, Good Parent Magnus Bane, Implied Immortal Alec Lightwood, Injured Alec Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Alec is injured in the field on an unexpected emergency mission. Magnus must wait with the family while dealing with a restless Max. Alec makes sure to keep his promises to his family, no matter what.





	A Promise is a Promise

A happy babble came through the baby monitor on the nightstand making Magnus roll onto his side towards the sound. He waited for the typical bed dip from beside him as Alec was always the first one on the move with his hunter reflexes. When thirty seconds had passed with more babbling and no sign of movement, Magnus cracked his eyes open and saw that he was alone in bed. 

“Papa’s coming, Blueberry,” Magnus said groggily back through the monitor and pushed himself off the bed while simultaneously grabbing the closest piece of clothing to him which was one of Alec’s hoodies. He quickly made his way across the hall while wondering where Alec was, he was almost certain his husband didn’t have to be at the Institute today. 

“Pa...pa...papa” Max said slowly from his crib when he saw his father walk in making Magnus’ smile grow wide. Max had said ‘Dada’ at breakfast a few days ago and Alec had him saying ‘Papa’ by dinner successfully making both men cry at hearing their son’s first words. 

Magnus went over to and pulled Max up into his arms. “Good morning,” he said as he pressed a kiss to Max’s forehead. After changing him and dressing him for the day, he made his way out of the nursery towards the kitchen. “Alright, little one, let’s go get some breakfast and figure out where Daddy’s gone.” 

“Dada,” Max repeated with smile while patting his small hands onto Magnus’ chest. A note on the counter from Alec let them know that there was an emergency call at the Institute from Aunt Izzy and he promised to be home for bedtime. 

“Well, Max, looks like it’s just you and me today since Daddy had to go to work,” Magnus said as he got Max’s bottle ready with a container of banana baby food. They happily talked throughout breakfast, Magnus encouraging Max’s consistent babbling with loving grin. 

A few hours later, Magnus had gotten Max down for a nap so he took the baby monitor into the apothecary to work on some client orders. He had just sent off a fire message to the Spiral Labyrinth for Tessa when his phone started ringing. Alec’s name on the screen made him smile as he flicked his materials back onto the shelves around the room. 

“Hello darling, how is your day going?” Magnus said into the phone as he walked through the hall to check on Max. 

“Magnus, it’s Izzy.” His entire body tensed up at hearing his husband’s sister on the other end. Izzy’s voice was strained and weak which made Magnus’ heart clench in his chest. “You need to come to the Institute, you and Max need to be here.”

Magnus took a deep breath with eyes closed tight to settle himself. “Isabelle, is he-”

“No, he’s hanging on, but it’s bad. Brother Zachariah is with him now. You need to get here,” Izzy said before Magnus could finish his question, already knowing what he was going to say.

Magnus hung up as he didn’t have anything to say back that wouldn’t make his emotions break. He quickly pulled Max out of his crib and wrapped a blanket around him. Max whimpered quietly but snuggled into Magnus’ neck and clung to him. After snapping open a portal, he walked through into the hallway outside the infirmary. 

Max gripped tighter and started to cry into his father’s shoulder as Magnus bounced him. “Shh, it’s okay, baby. I know you don’t like to portal very much, you get that from Daddy,” he whispered to Max as voice wavered with the mention of his husband. 

Izzy and Maryse approached him with sad smiles while Jace was sitting with Clary and Luke at the other side of the hall. Maryse looked down to Jace and then back to Magnus. “Now that we are all here, let’s talk about what happened,” Maryse said obviously sliding into the leader role that was clearly missing its typical owner. 

“I called Clary and asked for a patrol group to come look into some odd happenings down at the docks,” Luke started as he stood between the two groups. “A few kids in the pack have been complaining about smells they didn’t recognize around the water and I’ve had a few mundane deaths roll across my desk at the station that seem off. I figured Alec could send a team to check it out during the day and get an idea of what might be going on.” 

“Since it was Alec’s day off, I decided to send out Jace and Clary knowing Alec would trust their judgment,” Izzy picked up from Luke’s statement. “I didn’t want to bother him with a simple task, but right after they left, three more signals popped up around the city needing teams and Jace called for backup. I knew Alec would want input on that so I called him in. We were already stretched thin with three teams going out so Alec and I decided to go backup Jace and left Underhill in charge here after we got intel from Jace.” 

Magnus and Maryse were both surprised by that as Alec rarely goes into the field anymore. After Lilith’s demon leaving him near death, Alec was much more careful on patrols and handled as much as possible from the Institute. Once they adopted Max, he only went out if it was entirely necessary and that was when he could handle the mission with verbal negotiation instead of physical action. Alec hadn’t been injured beyond a simple iratze application since the Owl nonsense making this whole situation even more emotional.

Clary cleared her throat to speak, but she kept running her hand up and down Jace’s back. “We got the docks and found a group of forsakens near the water in an abandoned dock house. Jace called because it was seven on two and he wanted Alec there since he is obviously the best long range support we could have.” Magnus nodded with a sad smile at the praise of his husband. 

“Alec posted on top of the dock house while I lured them out into his sight while the girls watched the back and side of the building,” Jace picked up with shaky voice while keeping one hand locked on his parabatai rune. “We all had our backs turned at one point while fighting when I felt pain run through the bond. One of the forsakens had come up behind Alec and got him at the back of his head. Alec went over the edge of the dock house into the water unconscious. I went in to get him while Izzy and Clary took care of the last two. We had Underhill call for the Silent Brothers because Alec wasn’t breathing after I took him out of the water. I know he’s still alive, I can still feel him.”

Magnus was trying to find words to respond while holding Max closer to him when Brother Zachariah came from the private infirmary room who directed his words towards Magnus. _‘Alexander Lightwood is alive. I have exhausted his rune power at this point as his lungs are very weak. The medics have intubated him as he is still not breathing on his own. He has not regained consciousness yet, but I am certain he will in due time. His system will become overwhelmed if more runes or healing magic are placed within him now so I advise you not to partake in any healing attempts, High Warlock Bane. I believe he will awaken within the coming days, his body just needs time to recover. Send a message if he contracts a fever or has trouble breathing after he wakes.’_

A choked sob of relief came from Izzy who hid herself in Maryse’s embrace while a similar sound was made by Jace as he leant into Clary’s arms. Magnus quietly thanked Brother Zachariah who left afterwards while he felt like crying into Max’s blanket wrapped around them. A few moments later, the lead medic came out into the hall and said they could come in to see Alec. 

“Magnus, you can go in first. I’ll take Max,” Maryse offered with a warm smile. He nodded and walked towards the door before moving back to Jace. 

“Come on, blondie,” Magnus said to Jace with his hand held out. Jace shook his head and told Magnus to go in first. “Jonathan, get up. You need to see him just as much as I do,” he said firmly as he grabbed Jace’s clenched fist. 

Jace and Clary looked up at him gratefully and Jace took his hand. Their relationship had grown considerably over the past couple years due to their shared care and love for Alec. “Thank you,” Jace whispered as he got on his feet and walked into the infirmary room.

Magnus felt a shiver run down his spine seeing the tube in Alec’s throat breathing for him. He approached the bed first, clearly finding more strength than Jace at seeing Alec’s pale body on the infirmary bed. “Hello love,” Magnus whispered before leaning down to press a kiss to his husband’s forehead. “You had us worried there, darling. Thank you for coming back to me.” 

Jace came around the other side and talked to Alec while holding his hand as Magnus just sat on the bedside, gently rubbing Alec’s chest. After a few minutes of the two sitting with him, Magnus, without turning around, said, “Isabelle, dear, please come in. Alexander wouldn’t want you to worry from the doorway.” 

Izzy didn’t say anything as she went straight to Jace’s side of the bed and rested her head down on Alec’s chest to listen to his heartbeat as she always did when she needed her big brother’s comfort. Jace ran a hand up and down her back as Magnus held her hand. “I almost forgot how much it hurts to see him like this,” Izzy whispered into Alec’s chest. 

Maryse came in a little while later and Magnus went back into the hall to take Max from Clary. He had decided not to let Max see Alec intubated so their son wouldn’t have that memory. He paced the hall trying to calm Max who had been restless since being woken from his nap earlier. “Dada...dada…” Max babbled since he always wanted Alec when he was really tired. 

Izzy came up next to Magnus with a soft smile on her face. “I haven’t heard him say it yet. Alec was so excited when he told me, he nearly cried.” she said as she rubbed Max’s back. 

“Oh you should have seen him that night, he bawled when Max said ‘dada’ and ‘papa’ at dinner. I mean, we both did,” Magnus replied with a smile. “I just wish I could get him to settle. Max is stressed at the Institute as it is, but without Alec to calm him down, I don’t think he will sleep.” 

“You could always just let him lay with Alec, he’s only seven months old, Mags. He won’t remember this and he just wants to be near my brother,” Izzy said back in an attempt to calm Magnus’ nerves. 

Magnus sighed and nuzzled into Max’s hair. “I just know that Alexander wouldn’t want Max to see him like that, it’s hard enough for me to see him. Plus, Max doesn’t actually want to lay with Alec, he’ll want him to sing.” 

“Oh, does he do the French lullaby? That’s my favorite one,” Izzy said with warm smile. 

“That’s my favorite too,” Alec’s little brother said as he came up to Izzy for a hug. She wrapped him up as Magnus looked at them confused. “Mom and Dad were gone a lot so Alec sings to us when we are sick or have nightmares or just when we want him to at bedtime,” Max added after seeing Magnus’ confusion.

Magnus smiled at the thought of Alec singing to his siblings the same way he sings to their son. Izzy started singing the words to the lullaby softly next to Magnus’ shoulder as he rocked Max who quickly fell asleep at his aunt’s voice. Magnus walked back into the room and conjured a bassinet near Alec’s bed to place Max in. He then sat next to Alec’s bed and held his hand. 

Several hours later, Max had long since woken up and was being watched over in rotations by family members while Magnus stayed glued to Alec’s bedside. Jace and Clary were currently giving Max his bedtime feeding as Izzy and Magnus sat with Alec, Izzy chatting one-sidedly to Alec about anything she could think of and Magnus playing with Alec’s wedding ring. 

Tired whimpers were growing closer to the room as Jace walked back announcing to Magnus that Max was ready for bed. Before Magnus could respond, a struggling cough was heard from next to him. He stood and saw his husband’s eyes fluttering open while Alec tried to raise his hand to the tube in his mouth. Magnus grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers. “It’s alright, darling, just relax,” he whispered. 

Alec’s eyes found his causing him to sigh in relief and squeeze Magnus’ hand. Izzy held on tight to Alec as well with tears in her eyes. Alec made another choking noise as the tube was incredibly uncomfortable in his throat now that he was breathing on his own. Jace and Maryse came in quickly followed by two medics, all surrounding Alec. “Hey there, Mr. LB, good to see you awake again,” the lead medic said as she laid a cloth out on Alec’s chest. 

Magnus smiled at Alec’s nickname from the medic, but he turned his head away because he couldn’t watch them take the tube out of his husband’s mouth. Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’ hand and Magnus cringed when he heard the gagging sounds coming from his husband. The medics hustled around him for a few more minutes to finish disconnecting everything and examining him before heading out to leave the family alone again. 

“How do you feel, big brother?” Izzy asked with a slight tremor still present in her voice. 

Magnus had turned back around to see Alec propped up a little higher than before with all the tubing gone making him feel lighter. “I hate forsakens,” Alec whispered hoarsely, his voice cracking from lack of use and trauma. 

The entire family laughed loudly in response partially from his reply and partially from relief in him being awake. Magnus conjured a glass of water for Alec to sip slowly on after he started coughing again. “Where-” Alec started but stopped to clear his throat. Magnus reached up and sent cooling relief through his fingers into Alec’s chest which earned him a grateful smile. 

“Clary has Max out in the hallway, Jace can go get her,” Magnus said, already knowing Alec’s question. Alec smiled at him and turned his head to the side asking silently for a kiss. Magnus, again, knowing Alec’s request, leaned down to press his lips to his husband’s. Maryse and Isabelle smiled lovingly at their silent conversation. 

“Dada, dada, dada,” Max babbled as Jace carried him into the room. 

Alec smiled as Jace set Max down next to Alec on the bed. “Hey baby,” Alec whispered when Max leaned into him while Magnus supported him. “Daddy kept his promise, Blue.” 

Magnus looked at Alec with a confused expression while Max started to fall asleep on Alec’s chest. “Promise?” Magnus asked.

Alec swallowed with a small grimace in pain then smiled softly at Magnus. “I promised I would be home by bedtime. I always keep promises,” Alec whispered tiredly while he cuddled Max into him, both on the edge of sleep. 

“Yes, you do, my love,” Magnus said softly as he kissed Alec’s forehead. “Sleep now, darling. We’ll be here when you wake up, I promise,” Magnus declared with a loving smile. The family quickly said their goodnights and let Magnus curl up with Alec and Max in the infirmary bed. 

After a few minutes of silence, Magnus assumed both his boys were asleep when Alec mumbled tiredly, “I didn’t leave you.”

“What’s that?” Magnus asked as he didn’t understand Alec’s mumble completely. 

“I promised I would never leave you. I kept that promise too,” Alec replied a little louder but still incredibly hoarse from his injured throat and lungs. 

Magnus smiled and leaned down to kiss Alec gently. “You did. Thank you, darling. I love you.” 

“Love you too, Mags,” Alec whispered before falling asleep. Magnus held on tight with one arm around Alec and one arm around Max feeling fully settled for the first time since he had woken up that morning. Out of all of Alec’s kept promises, the promise of eternal love was easily Magnus’ favorite.


End file.
